I Am Unicorn
I Am Unicorn is the second episode of season three of Glee. It will premiere September 27, 2011. Summary *Much to his dismay, Will discovers that (thanks to a private donation) former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran has been hired to direct a second show-choir group at McKinley; while both Will and Shelby seem good natured about their impending competition, several of the students are less than thrilled about her return to Lima. *Will starts a boot camp for some ''of the New Direction students. *Brittany manages Kurt’s campaign for class President, but he worries that her strategy may be too one-dimensional. *Auditions for the school’s production of ''West Side Story begin with Artie, Emma, and Coach Beiste serving as the trio of directors. Trying to mend fences, Shelby gives her biological daughter Rachel some sound career advice. Meanwhile, auditions for the male lead in the play heat up, threatening to drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine. Source Press Release SHELBY CORCORAN RETURNS ON AN ALL-NEW "GLEE" TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 27, ON FOX Idina Menzel Guest Stars Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel) returns to the halls of McKinley High. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester initiates a boot camp for some of the members of New Directions on the all-new "I Am Unicorn" episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, September 27 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-302) (TV-14 D, L)Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Brittany's stuffed unicorn is featured. Source The story behind her class promo photo (with the pony) will be told and it is intriguing and hilarious. Source *Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) returns McKinley as a biology teacher, along with a 1-year-old Beth. Her return to Ohio will cause problems for her biological daughter, Rachel and the birth parents of Beth, Puck and Quinn. Source Shelby will be in for at least eight episodes. Source, Source 2 *Blaine, Finn, Kurt and Mike all audition for the school musical. However the competition is only really between Blaine, Finn and Kurt. Kurt goes to extremely dangerous lengths to try and secure the role. Source *The episode ends with a very emotional cliffhanger. Source *This episode is mainly about 2 plotlines. The main plotline is the Quinn/Puck/Shelby plotline. While the secondary plotline is about Kurt competing with all his rivals (Finn/Blaine/Mike for School play and Brittany for class president). Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Rachel and Santana. Source *A "cute" scene between Rachel and Finn.Source *Prinicipal Figgins and Shelby. Source *A "very dangerous" scene involving Kurt.Source **This scene involves Kurt being very high up without a harness. Source *Rachel and Shelby. Source *An emotional scene involving Rachel.Source *Rachel, Artie, Emma and Coach Beiste. Source *Rachel and Kurt. Source *Shelby with babies. Source *Kurt and Burt. Source *Brittany and Santana share a very cute scene. Source Puck and Quinn *Quinn and Puck have a scene that "may require a box of tissues" Source *Quinn, Puck, and Shelby have scenes together Source *Puck and Quinn are not friendly at the moment, but this is only because Quinn is going through a "bad girl" phase where she is avoding all her friends Source *Puck and Quinn's story ends on a cliffhanger, however its not the only cliffhanger this episode. Source Shelby and Beth *Shelby's return is due to Quinn. Source 1 Source 2 *Shelby's return is also due to a private donation. Source *Beth is back and makes an appearance. Source Kurt and Blaine *Blaine is revealed to be a Junior and not a Senior. Source 1 Source 2 This has been confirmed by Starry Constellation Magazine. Source *Kurt begins to worry about how they will be separated at the end of the year. Source *Despite rumors, Blaine and Kurt do not kiss. Source *Kurt is bound to run up against the homophobia at McKinley (the same folks who wrote him in as prom queen as a joke) as he campaigns. Source Mercedes *Mercedes complaining about solo's begins this episode (and is a plot point next episode). Source Will and Emma *Will only has 1 major scene and that is where he gets angry at Quinn and tells her to grow up. Source *Emma only appears in 1 scene, and it's very minor. However it is a Will/Emma moment. Source Brittany *Brittany makes some offhand comments about how very gay Kurt is. Source *Brittany calls herself a Unicorn, but then corrects herself as a Bicorn. Source *Brittany isn’t expressing her bicurious side with Santana any longer. Source Rachel *Rachel auditions for the musical with 'Somewhere' from West Side Story. Her audition features a dream sequence where she duets the song with Shelby, however at the end it is revealed that Rachel was alone the entire time. Source *Rachel declines to direct the school play (implying that she might be asked to be a director)Source *Rachel and Shelby only have 2 scenes together. 'Somewhere' and a brief scene leading up to it. Source Artie and Tina *Artie and Tina share a very minor moment where it shows they still care for eachother Santana *Santana is only in 2 scenes this episode. Both are related to the Kurt/Brittany plot. Source 'Production' *The episode is directed by Brad Falchuk. Source 'Music' *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta) recorded a song.Source *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) recorded a duet. Source This duet was revealed to be with Lea and she said, "It's one of the best songs ever written." Source 'Other' *Burt Hummel is back as seen in the promo. Source *We don't know who gets the role in the school play in this episode. Source Songs *'Something's Coming' from West Side Story. Sung by''' Blaine. Source *Somewhere from West Side Story. Sung by Shelby and Rachel. Source Source 2 Source 3 *I Am The Greatest Star' from ''Funny Girl. Sung by Kurt. Source Source 2Source 3 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sugar. Source Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Photos Tumblr_lqjgziCnOk1qh0jufo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrw2ilmM9s1qfkkmwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrv5p3I2IB1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvtad9iea1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvt8t03K21r0ifcwo1_500.jpg 318870 279926082034841 135216593172458 1073978 1749147485 n-1-.jpg 297887 279925782034871 135216593172458 1073977 609832073 n-1-.jpg 297102 279925012034948 135216593172458 1073973 1019226390 n-1-.jpg 294523 279925508701565 135216593172458 1073976 1045831619 n-1-.jpg kisxsxsxs.PNG|First finchel kiss of the season! Glee 45-1-.jpg|Shelby and Quinn 51AJ7xy3nRL._SS500_.jpg 51r0LUTTfZL._SS500_.jpg 51bW6gL78vL._SS500_.jpg tumblr_lrznziAEGa1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_lrzoknJkZJ1qcz9ggo1_500.png tumblr_lrzoue7eIY1qcz9ggo1_500.png tumblr_lrzozcyw591qcz9ggo1_500.png Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes